1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image sensing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an imaging system and method in which pixel detectors in an array may be individually addressed and controlled.
2. Background
A focal plane array (FPA) is an image sensing device consisting of an array of light-sensing elements at the focal plane of a lens. A focal plane array may also be known as a staring array. The light-sensing elements in a focal plane array correspond to picture elements, commonly called pixels, of an image formed by the array of light-sensing elements. For example, without limitation, each light-sensing element in the array of light-sensing elements may generate a pixel of an image formed by the focal plane array. The array of light-sensing elements in a focal plane array may typically be a rectangular array of light-sensing elements.
Focal plane arrays are commonly used for imaging purposes. For example, without limitation, a digital camera on a mobile telephone or other consumer product may use a focal plane array to generate still images and video images. Focal plane arrays may also be used as imaging devices for commercial, scientific, educational, military, and any other appropriate imaging purpose.
Focal plane arrays may also be used for non-imaging purposes. For example, without limitation, focal plane arrays may be used in devices for spectrometry, lidar, and wave-front sensing. Other non-imaging applications of focal plane arrays may include, for example, without limitation, free-space laser communications receiver arrays and infrared threat sensors that may be used to track approaching missiles that may threaten military and commercial aircraft.
Focal plane arrays may be configured to detect light in various different optical frequency ranges. For example, visible FPAs are in almost every cell phone and SLR camera manufactured today. These are typically single chip silicon (Si) CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) or CCD (charge-coupled device) arrays where the detector and its readout circuitry are on the same chip.
Infrared FPAs are used to track “hot” objects such as people in a scene or jet aircraft flying through the air and use more exotic materials for the detectors. In this case the readout integrated circuit (ROIC) may be a separate Si CMOS chip that is joined with the detector array due to the incompatibility of manufacturing two widely different material classes.
The gathering and processing of image data provided by focal plane arrays and other such image detectors may be less than optimal for some applications. Therefore, there may be a need for a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.